This invention is directed to a ring toss game which has two king pins secured to a rocker so that, when competitors toss their rings onto their king pins, the rocket can rock to sometimes dislodge a competitor's ring.
There have been many games where a ring is tossed onto a pin. These games may have been initiated in response to the game of horseshoes. In horseshoes, two pins are set in the ground at a distance from each other, and opponents attempt to alternately toss their horseshoes onto a pin from a position adjacent the other pin. This is a well-liked game and is widely played, even today when real horseshoes are not readily available. Instead, stylized horseshoes useful only in the game are employed. However, there are two major disadvantages to the game. The first is the required distance between the pins when the game is set up in accordance with the standard rules. The second problem is that the horseshoes striking the ground around the pins cause considerable damage, and thus, the game cannot be played on lawns or other surfaces for which the appearance is important. Furthermore, there is no opportunity to play such a game indoors.
It may have been as a result of these disadvantages that the game of tossing rings onto pins came about. The usual ring toss games imitate horseshoes by having a pair of spaced upright pins over which rings are tossed. The rings used to be made of rope, and they are not often made of synthetic polymer composition tube or injection-molded rings. The rules are similar to those of horseshoes. Oftentimes, the pin is mounted on a portable base so that the game may be played without driving a pin, and, sometimes a single pin is used. Thus, many of the disadvantages of the game of horseshoes are overcome, but there has been little advance in the game itself. The present ring toss game provides advances in skills and development of new concepts.